User talk:Life Guardian/Urgoz Ritspike
Still working on getting all the builds onto here. Tbh, I don't know what to fill most of the team with. Back when we ran this we used an imba, a promise nuker, and 4 tanks, but thats no longer needed because we skip the second warden room and because SF was buffed. Any suggestions would probably be good. Life 02:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Promise nukers were to keep people on the ground, so 1-2 are a good addition. I don't think you would need an Imabagon since your tanks are SF and not Ursans (when I ran it, we used 3-4 Ursans when it was hip). Probably UA/HB monks (no more than 2) are good as well. Looks good otherwise. EDIT: Air of Superiority on any bar = awesome. 02:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I need to ask for builds before i add monks. I can't remember if we run bonder+2 UA or bonder hybrid+UA. You haven't been on runs lately, so you dont know how we do shit, but ill probably throw in a promise nuker anyways. Air of Superiority....Which build? Almost every bar that it could fit doesn't need it. Life 02:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::I ran AoS on my Rit instead of Essence Strike simply for more energy. Trying to fit them on the tanks is a good idea as because you are rolling so many foes that you will probably get your skills recharged, making the tank's life much easier. 02:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Tank's builds are cramped enough as it is. As for AoS in place of essence strike, my understanding was that essence strike was more for finishing off stragglers/leaks than energy, but i could be wrong. Ill think about it. Life 02:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::But what's Stoneflesh for? Aren't the tanks permaSF? Or should they be...? Also, do you run cons? 03:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Stoneflesh is for right before agroing wardens to supply some extra defense. Its also for pulling the very first room. Since the hundred blades buff, it now goes through SF, so stoneflesh reduces it to 0. Yes, cons are used. Life 03:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hmm... Is Spirit's Strength really more effective than barrage? Looks fun though... I've always wanted to try a full team of rits in Urgoz and I'd like to try the same thing in FoW. :p PVX-Ironboot 19:58, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hard to say really. I know that we always ran it with spirit's strength, but I don't know if there was a real reason or not. As for ritspike in urgoz, it's amazingly fun. If you're used to cryway you'll have way more fun doing it this way. Life 20:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Holy haste needed with cons? 2 EoE's? Apart from that, looks pretty fun. Andy 19:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, holy haste actually helps a lot. Second EoE is just the backup, but we really just dont have anything better to put there. Life 04:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Swop GoLE for DE on one of the tanks for losing aggro in some places? We use to reduce waiting time on 2nd pull. Andy 17:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, what's the second pull? Life 20:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::At the start (after hoppings), both tanks run in to the middle, one runs through and one waits and pulls to side. The one that runs through, with DE, loses aggro and doesn't get it again so long as they are past the gate to the little area with the serpent. He balls the wardens round the fountain, and is done by the time the casters reach him. Andy 21:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm, no wonder I was confused. We don't do that lol. Nice idea though :P. Life 22:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, problem, there's no DF =(. Life 22:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Swop out either a rit or a monk for something with DF? I noticed your runs are a lot safer than ours, 2 monks and me the only real healer, I'm a terrible healer and we did fine. Could maybe throw ausp + df on a monk, its not needed a great deal - with good spikes its not needed at all and just helpful for stolen aggro. Andy 18:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, thats one thing we pride ourselves on--we don't fail. Swapping out a monk sounds good. Life 18:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Just realised what I suggested - three professions wins :P. Looking at possibilities now - active guild ftw. Andy 18:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::If there is anythign else useful for the third tank, the necro skills may be able to slip onto some bars. Andy 18:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::There really isn't tbh. The third tank just needs shadow form+DP+recall, everything else is filler. I'm putting DF on one of the monks as well. Life 20:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, probably the best option is monk then - take something out for gole on the DF one too I think. Andy 22:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Depends if we actually need the monk. Dropping it for...say...a E/P with Fall Back!, Incoming!, and DF(and w/e other skills) and putting a few heals on the bonder might work better. As you said, one healer can easily deal with the little damage taken. Life 01:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Venturing into extremely dangerous areas of theorycraft, but hell, looks decent. Life 05:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That ele build looks... weird. >_< And I'd rather take a rit with EoE instead of the ranger. More Beast Mastery makes little difference, more attacks and damage from splinter makes a huge difference. I'd really like to try this... Pm me on The Rose Will Decay if you ever decide to throw a team together. ;o PVX-Ironboot 17:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah that ele bar does look ugly :P but don't see anything else being more useful tbh. You fail zoddy, why haven't you been online? Andy 17:58, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :It is definitely weird, but the build doesn't really need 12 people to be run, so one guy speeding up the run isn't such a bad idea. This was originally run with only 3 ritspikers and a EoE with splinter(ranger) so there's already more firepower. The real killing comes from MoP anyways. This also isn't just some random theorycraft. A variation was run by us for the 26 minute record, as said above. I believe this is capable of getting under 20 minutes on a good run. After all, the 26 was achieved by killing the first room, not skipping any wolf pops at all, killing the first and second warden rooms, and having much less damage at urgoz. As for a ritspike run, we seldom do them anymore. I'll try to push for one in the next few weeks. If someone posted on our forum from agro saying that you guys want to see a ritspike run it would help. Life 18:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm banned there, but I'll shout at zoddy in guildchat to do it ^^. Andy 18:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Lmao! Randy banned you? Thats hilarious. Life 18:20, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::lol yeah, just after he kicked me from the guild I guess. Andy 18:23, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Very nice lol. You mustve really pissed him off :O. Life 18:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it was pretty fun :P Andy 19:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :D Just came up with this build http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Masterbow/Builds/Urgoz_fail_idea funny how similar they are. :) Masterbow 17:49, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Somewhat, but your build is more similar to the original B/P teams. It only uses one tank, which slows down pulls, and it focuses too much on dealing with leaks. I spikes were clean, the degen from IA would be irrelevent, and so would the traps. Life 18:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, you're also way late to the party on this. The original B/P teams were from right after factions, and this is more than 6 months old as well. Life 18:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::My head made it sound nice though. Also a spike, both using ranger-ish thingies to unleash aoe havoc, don't know how you relate it to B/P. Also: Base party, with 2 tanks preferably leaves open 2 slots for fantasy.Masterbow 18:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::Depends really. I haven't run a ritspike in months, so it would be hard to tell how much of a spike there is. Your splinter weapon is weaker, but your MoP is stronger. Basically if they can trigger your traps, it's like a B/P, and if shit dies immediately it's a spike. Life 20:22, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Threw in the traps because I didn't know how to fill the skill spots, and they're great savers if the spike fails. If the spike at your ritspike fails, it's possible to be whiped in seconds, as you don't have a backupplan, and all softarmors.Masterbow 17:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. You clearly don't know LOD. Spikes don't fail. Anyways, the only area that is remotely possible is in the warden rooms, and we skip both those rooms. Life 17:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Skip both of them now? Andy 17:58, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tbh, I have no idea. My computer is broken. We probably don't, but we should, as your time has shown. Life 18:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Its pretty risky, but is made a lot safer if your third sin pulls the right patrols away, as they reach the middle very fast. Andy 18:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) WOW HOW IS SPLINTER BARRAGE (ISH) FUCKING RITSPIKE, BE FUCKING BRAVE AND RUN SPIRIT RIFT. Brandnew 08:03, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :You fail so hard. Technically it used to use Spirits strength and volley. Also, rift is slow and affected by armor. Now gtfo. Life 08:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC)